Somewhere
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Harry had defeated Voldemort, but before he died Voldemort did something to him, now for his own safety Harry is being sent to a school in a distant Realm. Will Harry's past stay in the past? Or does the past refuse to be forgotten? Riven/Helia/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this new story! I was going to wait until one of my current stories was finished, but I couldn't resist! Please enjoy!

There was absolute silence in the Ministry. Dumbledore stood to the side, his often twinkling blue eyes were open wide with shock, his mouth was even hung open slightly as he watched the dust settle. Voldemort was defeated.

Harry lay limply on the cold stone floor, his glasses were beside him, crushed, and his bright green eyes looked dully up at the ceiling. Memories flowed like water over his mind before they slipped out of his grasp. Perhaps forever.

He remembered Sirius, his voice its usual charming bark as he said "Nice one James!" The voice echoed in his mind after the words had faded. Then like flashes of a camera, Harry saw the moment when Sirius fell through the veil. Then there feeling of Remus's arms around him, holding him back from going after Sirius. Then there were more images Bellatrix laughing, Voldemort's smile. Then burning pain in his forehead as Voldemort tried to take control. Then burning, burning all over him as he tried to fight off the pain. Then numbness, now there was nothing. There was nothing because Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, and he remembered nothing.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his clear blue eyes grave as he regarded the young man sitting silently before him. "Harry…" He began before he realized there was nothing to say, nothing he could say to the young man who had saved them all and lost what little he had, his memories. Harry didn't remember his childhood, his years at Hogwarts, his professors, his friends, Voldemort, Sirius or even his owl. He couldn't even remember his name. Dumbledore knew there were still the Horcrux to deal with in order to make sure that the evil of Voldemort never returned. But to force Harry's involvement more would be more then cruel.

Dumbledore folded his hands and looked up at Harry over his half moon spectacles. "Harry my boy…I think it would be for your best interest for you to transfer schools, it's very dangerous for you to remain in the Wizarding World. We don't know what course of action the remaining Death Eaters will take...So, I think it would be best for you to attend school at Redfountain in the Realm of Magix. They will train you in ways you couldn't here at Hogwarts, and in the Realm of Magix you will be far safer than you could ever be here. Once you start to regain your memories you will still have to stay at Redfountain until it is safe, however it would be possible for your friends to visit you then."

As Dumbledore expected Harry said nothing, he was looking past Dumbledore and out the window behind him. The expression on his face was bland, but the look in his eyes was that of a bird held in a cage put by an open window. Dumbledore could understand, how could he expect a young man to care about a life that he couldn't remember?

Harry realized that the man sitting in front of him, Dumbledore he said his name was had finished speaking. It didn't take Harry long to realize that even though Dumbledore liked to make it sound like he had a choice, Harry was fully aware that he had none. Harry had no choice but to do what he said, he knew no one and with his blank memory he had no defenses. His green eyes were watchful as he looked up at Dumbledore and said "Alright."

Saladin, the Headmaster of Redfountain looked over the papers that were laid out before him. His eyes traveled up to the other Headmaster who stood before him, his hands folded together in contemplation as he said "Redfountain will take him." No magical creatures were supposed to live on Earth that was information that very few possessed. They would have to create a back story for this young man; details however could be sorted out later.

His eyes turned from the Headmaster to the young man by his side. His figure and face were shadowed by the cloak he had worn here to avoid detection, but judging from his outline he didn't appear fit enough to be even a Freshman at Redfountain, but he would be entering the Sophomore class. Saladin looked back down at the papers before him and frowned, even though the boy's figure was not impressive if what these papers said was true then he was well past the level of a senior and perhaps even some of the Professors as well. Saladin was realizing that Harry Potter was not a simple person.

Saladin looked back to Dumbledore; there was one thing he wanted to settle before officially accepting Harry. "About his Magic…" Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. "There is no real way to contain his magic without harming him. Accidental magic is beyond control. However I believe that as he regains his memory he will also regain the knowledge and control of his magic and be able to maintain his cover."

The Headmaster of Redfountain nodded and then turning to Harry he said "Very well, welcome to Redfountain Harry Potter."

Hope you all enjoyed this, the first chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great support for this story! Please continue to enjoy it!

Harry watched with Saladin as Headmaster Dumbledore left Red Fountain. Briefly before he left Dumbledore had asked Harry if he was sure that he didn't want to know more about his life, learn more about himself and the memories that he had forgotten. Harry had answered no, the same answer he had given when the man asked him the question before. Harry didn't care about the memories he had lost, and as for learning about himself he was certain that memories or no memories he would still be the same person. He didn't need someone to tell him who he was. He turned away and let Saladin lead him to his new room.

It was a silent walk to the dorm room. Saladin took the time to look over the quiet young man by his side. He smiled softy as he showed Harry his room "We thought given the circumstances that you would like a room of your own for now."

Harry said nothing and only nodded as he went in and began to unpack. Saladin watched him for a few moments "I'll send someone to collect you when it's time for dinner and help you get settled." He turned and left, an idea had occurred to him on the walk to the room, he had the perfect escort in mind for young Harry Potter

Professor Riven was in the middle of demonstrating to his students the way one was supposed to realign their bike correctly in an emergency situation when he was paged by the Headmaster. He narrowed his eyes and picked one of the more intelligent students to continue the class.

Headmaster Saladin smiled as Riven entered the room. He had matured greatly from his years at Red Fountain. Riven mainly kept to himself, he was a great professor in class, though he preferred not to get particularly close to any of the students. He lived in one of the on sight apartments for professors with significant others. His partner was Helia who taught Chivalry to the students. Saladin smiled as the door opened and Riven's form stepped into his office, Harry's loss of memory seemed to make the boy a bit detached. He thought that Riven would be the best suited professor to help him get settled.

Riven stood in front of one of the single student dorms on campus and looked down at the paperwork that Headmaster Saladin had handed him before smiling kindly and telling him to make sure that the student got settled. Harry Potter was a wizard from Earth, part of the secret race of magic that was left on Earth. Harry was apparently a war hero who was recovering in private from a devastating attack that took his memories. What interested Riven was that Harry seemed uninterested in regaining his memories or learning about himself. As he looked through the file he didn't think that he could really blame him.

Harry opened the door when there was a sharp knock and looked up at a tall broad shouldered form. The man standing before him had sharp dark eyes and purple hair that was styled back dramatically away from his face. His arms were crossed as he held a folder that had Harry's name on it. There was a slight frown on his face, but as Harry looked him over he decided that it wasn't that he was angry at this moment, that was just the expression that he wore the most. "Can I help you?" Harry asked slowly.

Riven noticed the inventory that the young man before him was doing. 'He definitely has experience as a warrior.' He thought to himself. Harry might not remember his past but his instincts had stayed with him. He had evaluated to see if Riven was a threat and then took a minute to distinguish what Riven was feeling at this moment. Riven wasn't pleased to be chosen for a babysitting task like making sure a new student got settled, but at least he wasn't just a wizard, he was a warrior too, and Riven could respect that. Still he hoped that this wouldn't take too long.

That night Helia was reading his favorite book of poetry when Riven came home. He smiled and set the book aside as Riven put away his things before coming into their living room. Helia smiled up at Riven and petted the seat next to him.

Riven crossed the room and sat on the spot that Helia had directed. He bent and kissed Helia before pulling back. He would be the first to admit that they had a strange relationship, but he couldn't deny that it worked, that it saved his sanity from all that he had experienced in his life.

Helia smiled at Riven, it had taken time for Riven to adjust, but after he learned he could trust Helia their relationship became easier. Helia stroked his fingers through Riven's hair, it was in the style that Riven preferred but Helia had given him a new gell to use, a more eco friendly one. "How was your day?"

Riven was silent as Helia caressed him thinking over the day that he had had. "Just the usual…" He said softly before looking up into Helia's eyes. He could tell that his answer had not pleased Helia and tried again "Just a few classes…" He said defensively before he remembered something that would please Helia "There was a new student transferred today. Harry Potter, his one of the Wizard's from Earth, he's a trained warrior, apparently a hero to them there, he's lost all of his memories and he still has enemies so they sent him here to continue his training in a protected place." This time when he looked up at Helia he could see that his answer had pleased him.

Helia smiled and pulled Riven close so that his head was now resting on his shoulder so that he could speak softly into Riven's ear. He didn't like raising his voice unless it was necessary. "Why did it take you three times to get the correct answer?" He kissed the soft lobe of Riven's ear as he spoke.

Riven shivered and lowered his eyes from Helia "It wasn't on the top of my mind is all." He mentally winced when he heard his defensive tone again. Helia didn't like that tone, it meant that Riven wasn't being open with him. He looked up and by the slight downturn of Helia's lips he knew he was right.

Helia shook his head as he gently ran his fingers across Riven's cheek "I was merely curious is all." He leaned in and kissed Riven. "I was just interested; I heard that there was a transfer and that he was put into your care. I also knew that he was a bit of a special case." Helia smiled "I also hear that he is very…delicate looking."

Riven shrugged as he agreed "He's not built like the other Red Fountain boys. He's slim and small, but he's got muscle, his file proves that he can hold his own with or without magic to help him." Riven thought over what else the file said and hoped to make up for displeasing Helia earlier as he revealed something that he had been thinking since seeing the boy and reading his file "There is a possibility that he didn't grow up in the best home…"

Helia's brow raised and he gave a curious look at Riven as he said "What about his file said that?" 

Riven shook his head "Nothing was written or anything, but…it was implied through some notes in his medical that his growth was not exactly normal, the number of injuries that he suffered, most of them could have been avoided if his bones had the chance to grow with full strength…It's just suspicious is all."

Helia smiled "It seems that you went over that file in great detail Riven." He tilted Riven's face so that he was looking up at him. "Did he interest you that much?"

Riven shook his head "No… it wasn't that I just I was just getting to know about him, Saladin's never put a student in my care before, and…he reminded me a bit about myself. He has the same darkness in his eyes…the same…"

Helia put a gentle finger to Riven's lips "No…we have talked about the 'Darkness' as you have called it." He knew that force would never work on Riven. Riven needed gentle control to know that he was safe and cared for. Helia gently kissed Riven's lips "I was merely curious to see if he had caught your eye is all."

Riven nodded and relaxed back into Helia's hold, he looked up when Helia shifted and said "It's getting late, we have classes tomorrow so it's best to get some rest." Riven followed knowing that Helia was the only place he could find rest.

Harry heard the call for breakfast and decided not to go, he wasn't very hungry and he wasn't quite ready to face the whole student body just yet. He looked himself over in the mirror to see his new uniform. His wand was hidden on his arm by a strap. He could not remember his past, but last night he had learned that magic was something he couldn't forget. He felt better with it on him. He had only seen a few students so far, but he had already realized there were very few if any who bore any size resemblance to his slight frame. He smiled grimly at himself before turning and getting his things together for his first class.

Headmaster Saladin looked over the gathered students through his magic orb in the office and noticed that among those who where divesting of breakfast that there was someone who was noticeably missing. He frowned, where was Harry Potter?

Helia looked over his class, smiling kindly as they got themselves settled. He was happy to be the Chivalry professor and teach the young heroes the reason why they were heroes. Many of the students would listen respectfully to his lectures, taking away a few things with them as they went to the more popular classes of attack and defense. There were precious few who took his words to heart and remembered them. However today there was something new about his class, or rather a new person. Helia looked up from his class list and into the dark green eyes of Harry Potter.

Hope you guys all enjoyed the update! More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your patience! I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

Harry was more than aware of Professor Helia's gaze on him during their classes. He knew that there could be any innumerable reasons why a Professor might be paying special attention to him but something about the look in those eyes told Harry that there was something of importance taking place.

He was visited regularly by Professor Riven who seemed determined to make the visits as short and impersonal as possible. Harry had wondered if the Professor had some sort of problem with him. He asked Headmaster Saladin once if he would relieve Professor Riven of the babysitting duty. The Headmaster had agreed that he was settling down well and merely said that he wanted to keep a watchful eye on Harry incase his magic got out of hand.

Harry had not seen fit to inform the Headmaster that he had perfect control of his magic. He soon figured out that the spells came to him and that he remembered the wand movements quickly with no real effort or practice. Harry had staged a few times himself 'loosing' control of his magic. That was because if the Headmaster expected him to lose control then he would get suspicious when he did not. Harry had still not determined if he was truly safe at the school and decided to make sure he was considered weak, just in case. So Harry was stuck with a reluctant guardian for a while longer.

Riven came home from another late night round of practice with some of the other Professors. He smiled when Helia was waiting for him when he came home and already had a towel for him. He took off his shirt and started toweling away the sweat when he was aware of a thoughtful look on his lover's face. "Helia? What's up?" he asked casually. Surprised to see Helia so distracted, it worried him, but he was sure not to show it.

Helia looked up, surprised that his thoughts had taken him so far. "Hmmn? Oh…I was merely thinking about the transfer student, Harry Potter, I have him in one of my classes and he's a very intelligent young man." Riven merely nodded, knowing that sometimes Helia was talking out loud when he was trying to figure out something.

Helia went into the kitchen and started putting the final touches on dinner "Yes he's very smart…clever you would say." He frowned, a look that Riven did not think suited his lover's face at all "His outbursts that he's had with magic have been nothing extraordinary and no one's gotten hurt. Except in his file you would expect some amount of damage to occur. Every time he plays it off as if it's an accident, but he's never _startled_ that it's happened. He always has a ready reason for why the accident occurred…almost as if he knew it was going to happen."

Riven pulled out the plates and began to set the table "What do you think that means?" He asked gruffly. The boy's file said nothing about him being a strategist; but Riven could assume that when one was involved with a war they learned all sorts of different talents.

Helia nodded, getting excited as he came to a conclusion. "He must be planning them in advance. After all before even the first one took place the Headmaster told us to expect such things from him. If he knows that he's expected to outbursts…then he'll make them happen even if he has perfect control."

Riven shook his head "But why would he do that?" He turned and was surprised by the sly look on Helia's face.

Helia smiled "Because he doesn't want people to dig deeper. He's hiding something. You said yourself that even though he doesn't have his memories he still display's habits that he would have picked up in the war." Helia said softly almost in wonder "He's still fighting a war, trying to determine who are his allies and who are his enemies, he trusts no one because he doesn't know who to trust…not even himself."

Riven sat down with Helia and paused before digging into his food, which was hard to resist since Helia had made his favorite tonight "Well…what can we do about it?"

He regretted his question when he saw the smile on Helia's face as his lover replied "We'll become his allies."

Riven looked at Helia in consideration for a moment before nodding. Helia had something else up his sleeve he was sure, however he knew that it would be wiser not to say anything and decided to wait and see what would become of it.

Helia smiled, proud to see that Riven was able to contain himself somewhat. There was an idea brewing in his mind. It had come to him that first night when Riven talked about him, Riven was interested in Harry. Even if he didn't realize it Helia did, and in their relationship Helia gave Riven what he needed, and rewarded him with what he wanted. He drank some of his wine, it would be easy to fit a third into their relationship. Their relationship was balanced already, but a third…a third would perfect that balance of power.

Harry's green eyes darkened as he watched Professor Helia's teasing smile. He knew that the man was testing him but he had no way to deflect the pointed question without it seeming odd and drawing interest. Professor Helia had asked what the right thing to do was when one was in an unknown situation and needed to gain allies. How was a person going to detect their allies amongst foes without being misleading? Harry knew that he was fishing for something, and was determined not to give it to him. Had the professor caught on to him?

Helia was intrigued by Harry's resistance, but not put off by it. After all, he had known that going after Riven would not be an easy task. However, he held strong to his love for the fiery rebel, knowing what Riven needed even if the Warrior didn't realize it himself.

Harry was in the same situation, a warrior fighting a battle on his own when there were allies willing to take his side. Helia continued to watch Harry in consideration. Harry had given the textbook answer to the question but Helia knew that it was merely a decoy. There was a way to become Harry's ally however he wasn't interested in sharing that information.

Harry hurried back to his room. Professor Helia's question had set off little alarms in his head that his actions were not unnoticed. He clenched his fist wondering what he would do now. He hoped that his 'stunts' would prevent anyone from looking at him too closely until he regained his memories. However if he was going to have Professors sniffing around him he would have to find some other course of action. He smirked at himself in the mirror as an idea came to him, it was perfect.

Headmaster Saladin looked up at Harry Potter, a stunned expression on his face "You are volunteering for a freshman mission?" As his shock passed he became wary and watched Harry's reactions carefully to see the truth of the matter.

Harry noticed that he was being 'tested' and nodded eagerly "Yes Headmaster…ever since coming to this school my magical outbursts have become more and more frequent while I've yet to remember much of my past. I'm hoping that by observing the freshmen on this mission I will have a chance to use some of my magic to practice control… and considering what my file says being on this type of mission might jolt something back." His face was a mask of quiet eagerness, however his eyes were dark as he inwardly smirked when Saladin signed the permission papers.

Riven raised a brow in surprise "They're sending Harry on a mission?" It was his duty to make sure that the group was prepared to go and had received information that they would be taking Harry with them. Harry had been assigned to observe the team's actions and aid when needed. Riven narrowed his eyes and immediately headed to Helia's classroom. His partner would want to hear about this.

Helia narrowed his eyes darkly as he read over the paper "This does not sit well with me…" He said softly, his suspicions confirmed when it was noted that Harry had volunteered for the task. Harry must have noticed his observations were more than casual and decided to change tactics. He shook his head, mildly amused but also frustrated by Harry's lack of trust. Helia had only made the smallest advance and Harry was retaliating. What was the boy thinking?

Riven noticed the expression on Helia's face and said "He doesn't trust us." He shook his head sipping his tea quietly. As he drank he put himself in Harry's position, and realized he wouldn't trust the two professors either. He looked at Helia, willing his partner to have the answers "What can we do?"

Helia's frown turned into a smirk as he took the papers into consideration once more. "Perhaps… we can use this to our advantage. After all freshman rarely go on a mission like this without a Professor for the first time, and while Harry is experienced he is technically only a sophomore." Helia looked up at Riven over the edge of the paper, his eyes flashing "I will speak to the Headmaster on the matter tomorrow and convince him to have one of us company them."

Later, at the launch site, Riven smirked as he saw the guarded expression on Harry's face. He felt satisfaction at 'winning' the unofficial battle that had been warred between them as he boarded the ship. He looked pointedly at Harry and said "I'll only be along for observation." He knew that would do little to appease the wizard, after all, his main objective was no longer possible.

Harry had at first thought he was paranoid in thinking that the two Professors seemed to want him for something. Though seeing this little stunt after he head deliberately tried to get away, he knew that it was not all paranoia. He growled as he followed after the Professor. There was nothing he could do but continue with the mission and try to understand what they wanted from him.

Helia watched the group as they entered the ship and left. He had seen the expression on Harry's face and looked down almost sadly at the boy. 'We only desire what is best for you' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and looked away. He knew that he was pushing Harry by doing this to him.

However, Helia knew, just like he had known with Riven, what Harry needed even if Harry didn't know it himself. Riven had been spiraling into despair and darkness when a younger Helia had dared enough to reach out and save him. Harry himself was in the same situation.

Helia was older now, more confident and knowledgeable. In their relationship Helia directed how things would go and Riven followed trusting Helia to do what was best for him. He knew it would be rough to start over with Harry and try to earn his trust especially considering his background. Helia watched the ship disappear out of sight and felt a pang go through him "Take care." He said softly, hoping that their actions would not warrant them as Harry's enemies.

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you have enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for responding to this story! Please continue to enjoy it!

Harry narrowed his eyes as the pod cruised silently to their destination. The freshmen on the mission were too terrified to speak in the presence of one of the most feared Professors and the mysterious arrival who was rumored to be even stronger than the Headmaster. This left the ride to be silent and tense, a combination that Harry noticed and mostly appreciated. In this silence Harry's gaze slid to the Professor on board and tried to subtly analyze him.

He was becoming tired of this game he was playing with Riven and Helia. He didn't know what their intentions were and he wasn't certain if it was for his benefit. In a school like this it was hard to restrain using his powers, especially around the loudmouths looking to prove themselves against those weaker than them. He wondered if they were allies, looking to help him, or enemies trying to find him out.

Riven was amused by the darkening of Harry's eyes as the young man looked at him. At first he hadn't noticed Harry's attention on him until he felt his hair stand on end when Harry's look intensified. He supposed that Harry was feeling something intensely at the moment to not notice that he was detected. The look on his face told Riven that it wasn't a pleasant emotion. Taking out his com he decided to call Helia. They were in a safe location for a moment and he needed to know how much he could give away.

Helia frowned when he heard his com go off and wondered who would be contacting him. He opened it and was surprised to see Riven, Harry was smart, but he had expected Riven to last longer. "Is something the matter?" He asked, concerned that Riven was in trouble.

Riven shook his head "No everything is cool here; I just wanted to know when I should make my move. This is going to be the best chance we get away from the Headmaster watching and if I start now he might be agreeable when he comes back."

Helia thought it over for a moment "Test the waters, we don't want to scare him away with our interest, but it would be best if he knew what we were wanting from him." Helia gave a gentle laugh and smirked "It must be driving him crazy."

Riven shut the com with a confidant smirk, Helia had given his tacit permission and that was all he needed to work with. He would have Harry crawling into bed with them by the time they got back and then Riven would have his own person to care for.

He turned his attention to the black haired man in question. Currently Harry was advising the freshmen how to continue, they had entered some shady territory and it would take some skill in maneuvering. When the freshmen seemed too uncertain to continue Harry merely shook his head at them and took the wheel. Riven could admire the dedication it took to complete missions like this. They weren't dangerous per say, but one had to be able to follow through with a decision and stick by it for the rest of the trip.

Harry watched carefully as the moved through the jagged rock formations. The freshman who had been piloting said that he was chosen to pilot because of his high scores in the simulation. However now that the danger was real his hands shook too much to hold the wheel and he had realized for the first time what it meant to be a hero. Harry had merely motioned for him to move and took the seat. They only had to transport cargo and he refused to die because the pilot's hands shook so much they crashed.

After the tense flight they landed on the other side of the rock valley and the team exited the pod. They would have to rest for a night after dropping off the cargo and would need a few hours to secure their location and set up a camp.

Two of the freshmen were needed to escort the cargo and the other two were the ones who volunteered to walk the perimeter. This left Harry to set up the camp with Riven stepping in to help him.

Riven waited until he was sure the freshmen were out of sight before making his first move. He brushed against Harry several times as they unpacked equipment and began the process of food. Then when the stew Harry was preparing was set on simmer he made sure to lean over Harry's shoulder, brushing his cheek against Harry's.

Harry stiffened at the constant contact and then stilled completely when he felt his personal space being invaded and Riven didn't immediately leave. "What are you doing?" His voice had the same cold tone that it usually held, however there was a waver at the end as Riven continued the contact.

Riven felt like he was breaking though the shell, he could feel that Harry was starting to break against him. He felt awe at the power he was holding right now. He wondered if Helia ever became overwhelmed by the raw unconditional power he held over Riven's life. Riven loved handing that power to Helia, knowing that Helia would give him what he needed. Now he had a chance to do that to Harry. Someone who needed to get weight off of his chest, he would be there to help. He brushed his lips against Harry's ear and smiled as he said softly "We're alone now."

Harry jerked away from Riven and turned to look at him guardedly "What do you think you're doing?" He narrowed his eyes and stood defensively. The energy around them was rising and Harry was questioning himself what was going on. He knew that there was a plan going on, one that involved him and that was begun by Riven and Helia, besides that he had very little information or idea what they wanted from him.

Riven pulled back. Harry was frightened of him and he didn't want that. He didn't want that. He wished that Helia was here, if Helia was with him they would be perfect to bring Harry to their bed. Together. He smiled softly to Harry and said "I don't want to hurt you okay?"

Harry shook his head as he too backed away, keeping an eye on the surrounding area as he watched Riven "Like that's going to reassure me?" He laughed, his magic was rising and able to come to his call the second he needed it.

Riven could feel the power that he had been holding was starting to slip out of his hands. There was a moment here, a chance to bring Harry to them, and if he lost this chance they would lose Harry. "Harry I want to help you…we want to help you."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Harry asked, 'where were the freshmen?' he thought to himself, their job shouldn't have taken nearly this long and now he had to worry about what Riven and Helia were planning. "Riven we don't have time." As he became aware of the missing freshmen he became more and more aware that there was something wrong. Something he had almost missed.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Riven noticed the change that came over Harry's features. Harry was a warrior and there was something that he was detecting. "Alright." He backed off for now, drawing his weapon he focused on covering Harry's backside for now, he would worry about what else he could do with it later.

Harry turned slowly in a circle; his magic seemed to be tingling, begging to be used. Whatever was wrong was big and it was dangerous. He narrowed his eyes as a form in the darkness moved. He was using the gun they were given at the academy but he was prepared to use something bigger if he needed it.

Riven saw the direction that Harry was looking and took a step closer to the smaller man, nothing was going to hurt them. The form moved out quickly and struck hard. Harry grunted in pain as he was impacted and thrown back on the ground and looked up into a form that seemed to be part man part beast. He shot the gun and the creature went flying back several yards given them a chance to collect themselves.

Riven narrowed his eyes at the beast, he had seen a lot in his time, both as a student and the years after school before becoming a professor when he worked for a fee. He had never seen something like this before. "What the hell is that?"

Harry stared at the creature before he gasped "A werewolf." Harry didn't know where that information had come from; it had just been in him, like his magic when he needed to know it came. He clenched his fists and felt the magic rising when words were said to stop him. "Hello Harry."

Harry froze his weapon still in his hand and his guard up but his confusion was starting to rise."Who are you?" He didn't bother asking how this person knew him, there were probably many people who knew him and it was a waste of time tracking down all the loose ends.

Fenir stood growling as he gave a shaky laugh "Don't remember me? I suppose I should be hurt…but there are others you don't remember, others you should remember but don't or you don't want to. I'm from an old friend of yours, he's dead now a thanks to you but there's someone else who took his place, and they want you to know that he's thinking of you."

Harry stayed quiet. It waste of time to talk at this point. He knew that with the type of person he was his past couldn't always stay quietly in the background, even if Dumbledore believed that it could. Harry merely prepared himself and said "So what does this friend of yours want with me?"

Fenir chuckled "Oh he wants to thank you for everything you have helped him accomplish…though of course after that he intends to kill you, I hope you don't take that personally." Fenir howled with laughter before baring his fangs "I had to wait of course to meet you, until the moon was full; it seems that it doesn't matter what moon it is after all. I'll enjoy dragging you in whelp."

Riven had heard enough he had pressed a small button on his com that alerted Helia he was in danger. Helia hated violence and rarely used a weapon unless it was to save what he treasured most. Riven thought it was endearing that even after his years at the School Helia had held to his beliefs. However just because he didn't fight didn't mean he couldn't defend…and heal if the need arose.

Harry's fingers twitched with magic, he knew he should at least use his wand or better yet his sword so that his cover remained. Except for now he was pretty sure that his cover with Riven and Helia at least was blown, and if he had a choice he preferred to fight with wandless magic. He saw Fenir take a step forward and cast a defense charm.

"How interesting…they said that you had forgotten everything but it seems not…" Fenir let out a husky laugh "Do they know Potter? Do you remember your past or do you have only gun power and nowhere to aim it? I could tell you a few places to shoot."

"That's enough." Riven said sharply as he stepped forward. Whatever was going on here with Harry was dangerous and he had a job to do. Harry may be able to defend himself, but Riven was his Professor…and perhaps soon more, it was his duty to protect Harry.

Fenir raised a brow in interest "Going to fight me for him? How honorable…" There was a low growl as the last words turned feral "I'll be sure your death is painful." as he leapt towards Riven.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please continue to enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Thank you all so much for the support of this story, please continue to enjoy!

Helia followed the path the team had taken on their mission. He didn't know what trouble they had run into, but it had to be serious if Riven was willing to call him in knowing Helia's limits. The question was why was he calling him in when he should call the school for back up? He increased speed and hoped that sense would be made soon.

Riven watched the stranger's interactions with Harry carefully. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but he knew it couldn't be good. The man was up to something and he didn't know what it was yet… but he would. He was also watching Harry to see his reactions. Harry seemed to be holding his own though he was obviously lost, but Riven could help little there, only one person was holding all the answers and he didn't seem to feel like sharing.

Helia landed his ship a good distance from where the camp was oriented, he didn't want to come in the middle of something and the distance would give him a chance to fully explore the situation. He found the clearing with ease, he also found one of the Freshman knocked out and he made sure that the young man was alright before continuing. This was a simple mission and they did not have the skills to handle a surprise of this size yet.

Helia looked around a tree and saw Harry and Riven standing defensively in front of a large muscular man who seemed a bit unkempt. Helia frowned, why would Riven call him here if there was only one of them? Surely Riven and Harry would be more than enough for one attacker? He held his position and listened, Riven had called him here for a limit and it would only take a little time to find out why that was.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Fenir as he called himself, Harry was frustrated, feeling as though this name should mean something to him, but it didn't. Harry mocked himself, his mother could be standing in front of him and he wouldn't know the difference. A thought fluttered in his head, no…his mother wouldn't be standing in front of him because she was dead….along with his father…he had watched his mother die. Then it all came back.

Fenir smirked as Harry's eyes widened in recognition though he still kept his neutral expression. "You can't hide from me child…I can smell it on you." Fenir growled as he crouched "So now that you remember me you remember what you did don't you?" He laughed and mocked "But the battle isn't done yet kid, someone took Voldemort's place and he has some business with you."

Harry's finger tips tingled with magic. Yes he remembered but he kept his detachment. That was the past, the Wizarding World was his past, and he didn't know what his future was. He certainly wasn't going to live his life being the Wizarding World's attack dog. He began to relax, he couldn't hide that he had remembered forever. He was going to have to get used to denying people what they wanted from him. The first person would be Fenir Greyback.

Riven watched Harry and the changes that slowly overcame him, usually Harry was cold and detached unless a reaction was forced out of him. Riven now saw a confidant and comfortable version of Harry. What had happened? Did he remember his past? What was going to happen now?

Harry smirked at Fenir "I'm afraid that your new master is going to be very disappointed when you return without me. Hopefully his methods aren't as ruthless as Voldemort's was…but you never know maybe he's even harsher after taking his master's place."

Harry had already figured out who had replaced Voldemort, one person whose pride had barely allowed him to bow once in his life would never allow himself to be in that position under another again. "Tell Lucius that he'll have to find someone else to be his arch nemesis."

Fenir growled in annoyance, Harry was correct. Lucius wasn't as cruel as their last master, he was much worse. The constraints of serving one master had gone against his nature and now he was recovering from his shame of bowing to a man who was killed by a child. Fenir shrugged and licked his fangs "Too bad…for you, you'll have to tell him yourself and I can't wait to see his reaction. Maybe he'll rip that soft skin of yours apart and let me have the left overs."

Riven couldn't help but feel a little left out, he wasn't being allowed to participate at all and if he did he decided he would only be disrupting whatever twisted communication was taking place at this moment. He looked around. Helia should have arrived by now, he spotted familiar outline of hair and smiled, yes Helia was doing the same thing he was. Waiting and listening.

Harry wasn't going to show all his tricks yet and pulled out his wand, he didn't need it but it would help him to have some secrets in case this didn't turn out as he planned. "Once again…I'm going to have to decline." He shot a binding spell, there wasn't much that would work against Fenir in this state, but it would be enough to give him time to think of how he was going to deal with him.

Fenir growled as he crashed to the ground but stood up slowly "Don't remember your lessons from Hogwarts child? That's not going to work with me."

Harry smiled and pulled out his sword "It doesn't have to." He had no real desire to kill Fenir, knowing that it would only bring him attention he didn't want or need at the moment, or retribution. Neither of which he wanted, but he would have to get the message out. Harry Potter was no longer interested in being a Savior.

Fenir saw the determination in Harry's eyes and thought that it was an interesting development. He remembered the boy he had fought in the Final Battle before it was down to Harry and Voldemort. The boy, because Fenir really couldn't see him as fully grown yet, had been more than a worthy opponent, but he had no fire no depth. Harry had been a trained killing machine and that was exactly how he had become.

Harry smirked and began to attack with his sword. He didn't know how these weapons would work against a werewolf, but he was going to find out. "I'm not going back." He hissed.

Watching the two fight Riven knew this was about Harry's past, it seemed that Fenir's arrival had done something to remind Harry about his memories. Now whatever he had remembered seemed to spark his determination not to return. Something that hadn't been in Harry's file was going on and Riven wasn't sure what it was.

Helia had checked the perimeter. The students had all been unconscious but unharmed and there were no signs of more enemies waiting. It seemed that whoever Harry was fighting against had decided to come alone. Helia saw no reason to keep his position secret and came out into the clearing. The fight between Harry and the stranger was not something that seemed should be interrupted.

Riven looked up when Helia came to his side and gave his lover a questioning look. Helia shook his head mutely in response. This was not their fight, it seemed as if the outcome would determine the rest of Harry's life and that was not something they had earned a place to decide.

Harry noted Helia's arrival and wondered when that development had happened. He knew that Helia had been there before he had shown himself, but he had no idea how or why Helia had come. The sword was working effectively against Fenir and the other man's stamina was slowly starting to give. Harry wondered if Fenir was at that point when a werewolf's strength began to lessen as they aged. He hoped so, he was done with killing but Fenir was the type who had lost the right to live a long time ago.

Fenir was surprised to find that not only could Harry keep up with him. He was surpassing him. Fenir was an Alpha and had been for many years, though Harry's progress was making him question if he should have passed this mission off to a younger buck and stayed back. He winced as the blade cut across his chest and he fell back against the ground. When had he gotten old?

Harry smirked over Fenir, this would decide it, this action in this moment would decide who he would be in the future. He would not return to being the Golden Boy, he would not go back to the Wizarding world. Now who was he going to be? If he killed Fenir he would have killed a person out of cold blood, his own choice, not the decision made for him by prophesy but his choice alone. Or he could let Fenir live. The choice was his.

Helia saw that this was the pivotal moment and stepped forward placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder "He is part of your old life…he has nothing to do with what happens after this."

Those words seemed to be what Harry needed to hear. Harry lowered his sword and backed away his face grim. "You're right Helia." He murmured, Harry was no longer The Boy Who Lived…Fenir was nothing to him. "He is a stranger to me." _They all are_ he finished in his mind. The fact that he had his memories held no power over him.

Helia smiled and motioned to Riven to gather the rest of the students so they could leave. The mission had been completed now they merely needed to return.

The ride back was silent, the freshman had been told that it had been part of a training exercise and all except Harry had failed. No one would know that Harry had regained his memories, Fenir held the knowledge with him, but it was doubtful he would speak of it with his own memories obliviated thanks to Harry.

Harry moved to the back of the ship. The freshman would manage to bring them back to the school. He looked between Helia and Riven; they had both been there for him, helping him clean up the mess from his past. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them before asking plainly "What do you want from me?"

For a moment there was vulnerability in his eyes as he spoke and Helia and Riven knew that this was their chance to have him. Helia stepped forward and gently caressed Harry's cheek. "We just want you."

Riven came up from behind Harry and blocked them from the view of the freshmen. "We want to protect you." He laid his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at Helia over Harry's head as they moved as one. Helia brushed his lips against Harry's and Riven's own lips moved down Harry's neck before they pulled away.

Helia caught Harry's gaze and held it as he murmured "We want you to be with us…we want to be there for you, we want to be the reason that you stay." He knew that he was being a bit poetic but he couldn't resist. Harry was a special person and they would all be good together. He and Riven would be fine without him, but who would Harry have then?

Harry cast a quick look on the surprisingly attentive freshmen and then to the rooms in the back for when they slept. His lips curved into a sensual smirk and murmured "You certainly are persistent." He ran his hands through Helia's hair and pulled him in for another kiss before doing the same for Riven. "I suppose we could make an arrangement."

Thank you all so much for reading this story! I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
